


This Is Why We Don't Let You Cook, My Dear

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Established Relationship, Food Poisoning, Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Elisa groans, Fox is there beside her as David apologies again.





	This Is Why We Don't Let You Cook, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> For the _food poisoning_ slot on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.

"Please forgive me, Elisa. I am so, so sorry, my dear, it hadn't been my intention to give you food poisoning tonight."

Elisa groaned softly in response from where she was resting her head against the sloped edge of the tub as her stomach reeled testily and Xanatos tried to apologize again, Fox made a groaning sound behind him. She pushed him out of the way as she made her way to Elisa's side with a glass of water.

As she gently touched Elisa's sweaty face, Fox glanced over her shoulder at Xanatos calmly.

"This is why we've chosen not to let you cook, dear. It's nice that you want to be domestic, but your attempts end with most of us getting sick from something. Best leave the kitchen cooking to the servants next time." She admonished gently.

"Right... Would it help if I apologized again?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you did it again."

Elisa groaned again.


End file.
